


For the Horde

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: the Games We Play [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @fayemenelmir Hey there. Is it possible to get some more Gamer Dean? Or a Gamer Sam (With him MMO’s would be awesome)? Read the Gamer Dean Series a 3rd or 4th time now. Probably reader and Sam or Dean meeting in a game, she is a hunter as well and they really like each other and are desperate to meet, but can’t since they are afraid to drag the other one into the hunter life. Then they meet in a bar before a hunt and idk… she tells him about this “hot guy I’ve got to work with now”?





	For the Horde

You drummed your fingers on your desk as you waited for you character to load. Your headphones were on your ears, as you preferred to hear it that way. Barely on 10 seconds, and his name popped up, making you grin.

_**Theinastus** \- Well hello.   
**Kanestinia** \- Hey :)_

You bit your lip. You’d been talking to him for quite a bit now, and seeing his name always made you blush. 

__**Theinastus** \- How was your trip?  
**Kanestinia** \- Pretty good. Boring all on my own :(  
**Theinastus** \- Poor baby. Want some company? ;)

Laughing, you shook your head and typed out your reply.

 __ **Kanestinia** \- I’m sure I wouldn’t get much driving done! Lol  
**Theinastus** \- Probably not. Wanna do a random?  
**Kanestinia** \- Maybe in the morning :( I just got on to do a couple dailies. I’ve been slacking…   
**Theinastus** \- 11?  
**Kanestinia** \- Works for me.   
**Theinastus** \- Sounds like a date. I’ll bring the looks.   
**Kanastinia** \- You are such a dork. But, I’ll bring the DPS.

The two of you continued to chat while you did your dailies and he screwed around. You didn’t know his real name, and he didn’t know yours. It was safer that way. While you really liked him, you couldn’t drag him into this life. It wouldn’t be right. You were a hunter, and not in that ‘shooting Bambi’ kinda way. You hunted all the evil things that actually existed.

* * *

Dean groaned when he saw you go offline. You’d stayed on 10 extra minutes just to talk to him, but had a long day tomorrow. Sam came in, raising an eyebrow at him. “Isn’t that where I left you? Like…4 _hours_ ago?”

“Pretty much. I got up to get a beer, and take a leak. That’s about it.” He shrugged.

“Why don’t you just _meet_ her already? You went from watching too much porn to… _that_.” He motioned to the computer.

He laughed. “First of all ‘ _that_ ’ is World of Warcraft. I can be, or do, damn near anything. I was playing this before I started talking to her, not the other way around. And, no, Sammy, I’m not meeting her.” He got up, grabbing his empty beer.

Sam sighed. “Why not?”

“We’re **_hunters_**!” He pointed out. “In case you haven’t notice, we lose people we care about in this business. Let her stay some virtual chick that is perfectly safe from the bad luck that comes from being near us.” He ranted.

“You love her.” He grinned. “ _Dude_.” Dean gave him a look. “You’re in love!”

“So what. It doesn’t matter. Drop it.” It was obvious that it upset him, so Sam let it be.

* * *

The next morning at 10:50, you logged on to see him waiting.

 __ **Kanestinia** \- Awe. Were you anxious to see me?   
**Theinastus** \- Shut up. Wench.   
**Kanestinia** \- Is that anyway to talk to the future mother of your virtual children? :P  
**Theniastus** \- Fine. Miss Wench!   
**Kanestinia** \- Just invite me so we can get in queue.   
**Theniastus** \- Yes, dear.

You quickly accepted the invite and hoped you didn’t get a dickbag group again. A couple weeks before you ended up leaving the group because a couple of the guys in group didn’t know what they were doing.

Thankfully you got a pretty awesome group- laid back, but knew how to get shit done. You went through pretty quickly, and thanked them before leaving.

 __ **Kanestinia** \- Not a single upgrade, man.   
**Theinastus** \- Wtf you bitching about? I didn’t win a single roll.   
**Kanestinia** \- I rigged it. Lol Oops.   
**Theinastus** \- How do you rig it? Did you pay someone off? How much gold do you have? :O   
**Kanestinia** \- Are you trying to find out if I’m wealthy? Are you a gold digger? *gasps* You just want me for my booty! LOL  
**Theinastus** \- I’m sure it’s a very nice booty ;)   
**Kanestinia** \- I think so.

* * *

A week later, a new motel. Another night hoping to see him on. Sadly, he was nowhere to be seen, so you sent him in game mail.

 __ **Theinastus** \-   
Hope you’re having a killer Friday night! Don’t get too wasted on me. I need my DH :( I’ll be on tomorrow morning for a few before I need to run some errands. Hope to see you then!  
- **K**

Hitting send, you opted to quest for a bit before heading to bed.

* * *

Dean ducked as a fist came flying at him. “Son of a bitch!” He growled, running into the vamp’s stomach with his shoulder, taking him down.

Sam came running from another room, blood splattered on him. He was breathing heavy as he rushed to help his brother.

* * *

“Awe, _man_.” He sighed, seeing your name go offline just as he logged on. Seeing he had mail, he grinned. Reading it quickly, he went to reply.

Sam looked over his shoulder to read. “Awe. How sweet. She _needs_ you.” He chuckled, slapping Dean on the back before walking away.

“At least there’s a woman in my life, Sammy.”

“Who you _refuse_ to meet.”

Dean turned and looked at him before typing. “Look at us. We came back to the motel covered in blood. You think I want to bring her into that?”

Sam gave him a sad smile. “I know you don’t, Dean. Go on. Write back.”

 __ **K** -  
I’m sorry I missed you. You can say I had a pretty killer night. Lots of action ;) I’ll be on and waiting for you.   
Until then-  
**T**


End file.
